The disclosure relates to a display unit with a plurality of pixels each including a light emitting device and relates to an electronic apparatus with such a display unit.
Various types of display units each including a light emitting device such as an organic electro luminescence (EL) devices have been proposed (e.g., refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2015-125356).